


Our Last Song

by LotharWinchester



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: AFAB/FTM character, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies racisim, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Original Mythology, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sirens, Terminal Illnesses, merfolk, please read author's note in chapter 1 thanks, transgender character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: Mad Sweeney runs into someone he never thought he'd see again





	Our Last Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tess1978](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess1978/gifts).



> disclaimer: I don't own anything American Gods related. 
> 
> -people still seem to not know there's a difference between merfolk and sirens. and that merfolk were not always portrayed as helpful/handsome. 
> 
> -my “addition” to merfolk lore- some paired to one person for life, other not, depends on class and relation to origin of merfolk. 
> 
> -broken up into multiple chapters because i'm having a really hard time, not only with fanfic writing. 
> 
> -although the AFAB/FTM character is half siren, he doesn't fall into the bullshit trope and harmful notion that trans people are traps. (as a trans guy myself, i fucking hate that notion) 
> 
> -most of the names are made using a siren name generator I found on google.
> 
> -tess, you're mermaid fic helped inspire this one :)

Mad Sweeney swallowed as he sat beside Shadow.  Mr. Wednesday kept his spiel  about Shadow being a bodyguard going and he tried to tune them out.

It was when he shifted his attention that he felt it. The guilt of what he did to the man’s wife was starting to eat away at him.  Something he truly hadn’t felt in a long time…

There was a familiar tug at his line of prayer that he thought had run dry.  It had been years since he felt like this, so reassured and a warmth that no amount of alcohol could give him.

He knew he was in deep shit.

“What can I get for you?”  The aura wasn’t familiar but the voice was. _Fuck._   Sweeney clenched his hands underneath the table and cringed internally at the fact Mr. Wednesday noticed. The shorter man with a pad in one hand and a pen in the other smiled up at him.  

Those fucking eyes.

“I know yours by heart,” He chuckled lowly as he wrote it down and nodded at the order of mead for Shadow. “Been awhile since someone ordered this much, but Jack probably has it in back.”

Sweeney’s drink came back quicker than the others and when a waitress picked up their next order, she motioned to the stage. “He’s more of the entertainment around here.” Her platinum blonde hair spilled over her shoulders and accentuated her chest. For once, Sweeney didn’t notice it and focused on the deep voice that boomed from the stage.

Over the many years he’d known the man, he never got used to the sound of his voice. It had lulled him to sleep at night when they were together and called him back from his many harsh journeys to his worshipers. He could produce and replicate an infinite amount of sounds. The shorter man had his mother’s inhuman traits to thank for most of his power. Her family bloodline stemmed from the origins of merfolk; both mermaids and mermen. Azara’s beauty unparalleled and strength paramount to her near royalty status.  He had his father to thank for his ability to manipulate a crowd and feed off of their energy. Half siren and half human, Brayan was known for his cruelty and manipulation. Not much about their brief union was spoken of other than the fact the man belting out 70’s rock songs was their only child and that Azara had suffered greatly underneath her short time with Brayan.

Sweeney swallowed his drink and ignored the two at his table now engaged in a heated conversation about Shadow’s ‘contract’.  He wondered if the merman went by his old name, Zharoe, still or if he had come upon something else.

  
You see, Mad Sweeney had known this man for far longer than most humans could comprehend. He’d seen the man’s father die a death greater than he deserved in battle and his mother fade away with the sea. He’d seen how the other merfolk treated the man they referred to as ‘half breed’.  Denying him his birthright and banishing him from his birthplace in the Celtic Sea.

The first time they genuinely met face to face  was off the coast of Maine.  His appearance vastly differed from the visage he now proudly displayed. Long brown hair had covered his shapely breasts and flowed down his back. His violet eyes shimmered with the innocence of youth with an underscore of wisdom grasped from his mistreatment.  Sweeney had heard his prayers and cries for help in his mother tongue from the docks as the local fishermen dragged him in handmade nets and nearly severed his right leg with a harpoon. He had saved the man’s lineage from being discovered at the cost of losing a rather large portion of his dark purple tail.  

 

Sweeney treated him the same way he would any other man. However, the man’s female presentation cursed his life until Sweeney left him in 1935. He could tell it bothered the man that eventually became his lover no matter how many times Sweeney tried to reassure his love.  No matter how many times he whispered _A stōr_  and _A rúnsearc_.The pain always seemed to shadow in his amethyst eyes.  Somewhere between now and then, the man had found a way to truly show who he was on the outside.

He tried not to dwell on their relationship and accepted Shadow’s drunken bet to see how he did his coin tricks.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.bitesize.irish/blog/irish-endearments/


End file.
